This invention relates to a game device and particularly to a combined calculator and puzzle game device which has a construction substantially similar to a calculator with moving game pieces whose surfaces bearing characters or parts of a pattern which can be selectively moved on the cover board of the calculator so as to form a combination of characters or a particular pattern.
The object of the invention is to provide a device which can be used as a calculator as well as a puzzle game device.